emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6690 (18th October 2013)
Plot The following morning, the villagers watch as the emergency services work in The Woolpack. Vanessa offers Diane and Chas a place to stay. Sam and Laurel fuss over Marlon who has made it to the front page of the Skipdale Post as the hero of the hour. Marlon reacts badly to being called a hero again. Amy tells Andy that she plans to go see Joanie again. Dom is far from happy when he arrives at the hospital to see Alicia and finds out David has been there all night. Kerry tells Dan that she'll rethink his idea of helping Ruby with her baby plan. David and Dom exchange words at Alicia's bedside over him staying all night; Dom tells him to leave. Amy arrives at Joanie's and is hopeful when Joanie shows compassion regarding the siege. Joanie refuses to let Amy in though and has Amy wait on the doorstep while she tends to Kyle. Marlon tells Laurel what really happened with the robbery at the betting shop with Eli years prior. She's horrified and storms off. Lisa tries to get Zak to talk. They both try to console Debbie who blames herself for everything that's happened. Kerry tells Ali and Ruby that she consents to Dan donating his sperm for their baby. Amy tells Joanie that she'll still let her have access when she gets custody of Kyle. Joanie informs Amy that she's already spoken to Social Services and that she hasn't got a hope of gaining custody and shuts the door in her face. Debbie visits Sarah and Jack at Butler's Farm. Lisa despairs as Zak struggles to deal with what's happened. Debbie tries to get into The Woolpack but the police won't let her past. She tells Chas she needs to know that Cameron's dead. Georgia tries to make Priya see that David is in love with Alicia, though Priya insists that David is just being a friend. Marlon and Laurel exchange words over the robbery, but she decides that it doesn't need to affect their relationship. Debbie admits to Chas that she was responsible for Gennie's death and believes she's being punished for her actions over the last few months. Chas tells her that she's not a bad person and she won't see Cameron destroy somebody else she loves. The pair agree that the best thing to do is to put Cameron behind them. They and the other villagers watch as Cameron's body is brought out of The Woolpack. Cast Regular cast *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Alicia Harding - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Jude Watson - Andy Wear *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) Guest cast *Nurse - Elaine Byrne Locations *Main Street *Dale Head *David's *Café Main Street *Tall Trees Cottage *Butlers Farm *Pollard's Barn *Wishing Well Cottage *Hotten General Hospital *Joanie Wright's house Notes *The policeman who prevents Debbie from obtaining access to The Woolpack is uncredited despite having a line of dialogue. Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes